Diaries of a Shadowhunter
by newcomer77
Summary: On the night of huge celebration at the Hall, two couples are whisked into a night that they had all waited for. Between a warlock and Shadowhunter, vulnerability is tested, and with two more hunters, the love they always craved is satisfied.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Yo Yiggity YO!** Its me again-- and i am NOT doing a twilight fic! amazing, rite? first time i am goin astray. anyway, this is a fic for a wonderful book series called the **Mortal Instruments Trilogy by Cassandra Clare**. This fic **DOES contain spoliers**, ALOT, so i highly advise you read this once you've finished all three books. I am a twi-hard, and these books are **just as great as twilight**, so i would seriously consdier picking it up. :) please review, i know i will have a smaller audience, but please keep the love alive!

* * *

"I think your parents like me."

I scoffed. "Let's not push it."

Magnus didn't speak, and I partly wondered if he, for once, could not detect my sarcasm. I straightened up and looked up at Magnus with concern. He was watching the fireworks with a pucker between his thin eyebrows. He looked serious, thoughtful, intelligent. Attractive…?

I tested the word, but it didn't fit right. It was too formal, as if I hadn't kissed him.

I had kissed him, hadn't I? It seemed like such a blur, my thoughts wired with stress of my brother's death and the possibility of my own. Of his. I threw my worries with my parents out the window, realizing I could possibly die, and he could too, and neither of us with anything to show of our relationship.

I thought about Magnus's shocked eyes when I ran up to him, after he'd expected a simple, formal meeting between a gay warlock and seemingly straight Shadowhunter. His sharp green eyes had flashed with such comical surprise when I had grabbed his sequined shirt and stood on my toes to meet his mouth.

The memory brought shivers and slight regret--about how now my parents saw me. And yet, they had shaken Magnus's hand, looked at him with respect, and maybe even looked at me that way too. They accepted me, whether it be that they had no choice now that they only had one son.

The fireworks crackled in golden orange sparks which spiraled towards earth, burning out in the blackness. I watched with fascination as our backs pressed to the wall. On my other side was my sister, who's creamy skin reflected every shade of fire. She looked very beautiful with her hair pushed from her fine brow, a look of awe in her eyes. All grief was gone, all guilt that she felt after Max's death. Poor Max. His name made me tense, made my jaw clamp up.

I turned back to the sky, watching an explosion of magenta and green. It sparkled and spiraled and twisted and crackled, free and careless. Reckless, really, and flamboyantly happy about it. My thoughts went to the man that most represented it, and my heart flopped shyly.

I felt Magnus move, but kept my face trained to the sky. I saw his calm face turning to me, watching me, and yet I looked away, unsettled by the intensity I could already feel.

His fingers brushed against my own, so softly that I thought it was an accident. I tensed, not with fear of being caught, but from--well, love. Yes, love. I loved him. Did I? Yes. Of course.

As if to confirm it, I squeezed his shy fingers, his fingers which were wondering if I would push him away in embarrassment. I glanced sidelong at him, relishing the first moment he felt my fingers squeeze, a look of disbelieving happiness. His pale lips curled in a half-smile, and now that I looked straight at him, I had to say that he looked very different under all that makeup, which wasn't worn now.

His skin was smooth and the color of parchment, his features thin and delicate. Without makeup, even, his eyes were rimmed with fine lashes, and his cheeks looked high and sharp. His hair was the color of the night--black only when the fireworks didn't catch the shades of deep blue in it. His lips, thin and smirking, curled upwards with pleasure and he wedged our hands between us.

He moved his hand carefully until our fingers intertwined, and as I watched the fireworks with a lingering smile, her stroked my hand with his thumb, over and over, sending shocks of warmth up my arm every time.

When the fireworks were done, and the air smelled of blue smoke, we all stood in unison, a line of Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. I caught the look Jace gave Clary out of the corner of my eye, a look of eagerness. He wanted to take her and dance with her in the Hall--that is probably where everyone was going now. That's where we were going, too, right?

But…did I want to? Did I want to simply stand by Magnus and not dance with him--how could I? While men touched girls' hips and their delicate feminine hands were over their partner's shoulders--how could I? I didn't know if I really wanted to go now that these thoughts hissed into my brain.

"Let's get going, you guys!" Isabelle said excitedly, and I couldn't help but notice how her blue eyes switched to the moving street when a certain blue faerie walked by, his long hair blowing even though he was walking at a slow pace.

Jace and Clary looked down the street with lit eyes, and even Simon, with Maia close to his body, looked excited by the dazzling yellow lights that streamed from the Hall.

"You guys go ahead." I was slightly startled at Magnus's cool, collected voice. I was also startled to feel his hand on my shoulder. I stiffened, but when I saw Isabelle's dreamy eyes smiling at me and Jace's smirking golden eyes, I knew all was well.

"M'kay." Jace finally said softly, and turned, with Clary at his side. Isabelle smiled and went after them in a flash of golden material, and Simon and Maia trailed after, clad in their jeans and tee shirts.

I turned to Magnus, still caught off guard when I saw him this way. All glitz had been washed away, and his hair hugged his thin face, parted down the middle with his bangs rising around his eyes. It looked relaxed without the rock-hard gel.

My eyes traveled down his shirt, studying the smart looking tweed Victorian jacket and cloth that poked from a crisp pocket slit. "You're staring." Magnus noted, amused. I looked into his smirking face, my face trained to relax as well, to not get embarrassed. The emotion raked in my head, but I pushed it away.

"I just like how you look tonight." I said truthfully, so truthfully that Magnus's smirk flickered off into an astonished glance. He bit his lip, and the simple gesture fascinated me--Magnus was hardly ever nervous.

It was gone as soon as it came, and he smiled warmly. "I still say you should let me dress you sometime." He turned to me, looking like he wanted to offer his arm. He didn't.

We began to walk, threading through the excited bodies that were heading to the Hall. "You know I won't let you." I said playfully--and I was slightly taken aback at how my wit and relaxation came out around Magnus. He was chuckling.

"Like I said--a quality I like--_love_ about you." Magnus said, his voice softening, and he touched my shoulder, seeming to pluck at my fabric, but my body took it as a caress. I stiffened under his touch and hissed in a breath to control my runaway imagination--

"I'm sorry." Magnus said quickly, pulling his hand away. His fingers were long and white, naked from his missing rings. I preferred them now, how they looked so artistic and graceful. "I know you don't like it when--"

"That's not it." I said quickly, and at that moment, an excited faerie hurried by me, pushing me out of the path. With a shocked cry, I stumbled--right into Magnus's arms. He steadied me, his long fingers gripping around my arms. They squeezed for the briefest moment before letting me go. I glanced at him, muttering a thanks, and saw a soft pain in his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"Let's go talk. Somewhere. Alone…in the quiet." I suggested all in one breath, like it was pushed from me, driven from my weak lungs. Magnus watched me as I cut through the river of people, into an alley.

(-----------------)

"I feel overdressed."

"Why?" Jace asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes. "Just because I chose to arrive looking like a bum--" I stared at his black jacket, plain white cotton tee.

"You don't. You look like everyone that's coming." I said. I turned my head, finding that Simon, Maia, and Isabelle had vanished, taking there own pace to the Hall. I turned back to Jace as we walked in the pulsing river of bodies. It still amazed me--how men with black designs on their bodies could walk with women with sprouted wings and flowery hair, or Shadowhunters with tight black tops and thick weapon belts could smile as a werewolf walked by, a certain ruggedness suggesting what he was.

"What are you smiling at?" I expected Jace to be looking at me with an incredulous look, but his eyes where glistening with a pure curiosity in the dim lights. I sighed softly.

"Just admiring everything."

Jace's hand brushed against mine, and I felt a blush on my cheeks. In the next swing of his arm, he caught my startled hand, calming it by squeezing it in a firm grip. I smiled, allowing him to lead me.

We walked into the Hall, and I saw before me everything within my long-ago dream. Couples that were mixed and matched where stepping and clapping to a song that sounded slightly Irish--and I assumed it was a faerie song. Now, at least, I could dance along with them, with their gracefulness that made your eyes nearly hurt from their blinding beauty.

I felt Jace exhale, and realized that I did the same, for I had been holding me breath at the wonder. My eyes locked to the fountain, of the mermaid with the pot of water that gushed down her slim back. During the battle, she had looked rusted, her face painted into a grimace, her pot heavy over her shoulder. Now, her head was thrown back, her carved hair flowing like a goddess, and her eyes twinkled.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked breathlessly. Jace looked uncertain, and suddenly, his eyes caught to something new, over my shoulder. I turned to see Luke coming towards us, his hands behind his back, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Jace, can I speak to you for a moment?" Luke asked, tilting his head. Outside, when I had seen him and my mother, he looked like his normal self, illuminated only by the exploding stars. I could now see that he was clean-shaven, his glasses on his smart face, his smile crooked and love-struck. From my mother. The thought was both jarring and comforting.

Jace cast me a soft look, and he brushed his fingers over my lips before parting the crowd, following Luke as he lead him away. I watched with clasped hands, and decided to go watch the dancers while I waited.

I settled on some steps--many flights spiraled around the Hall. Other people--and Downworlders, were watching. I hadn't seen Isabelle nor Simon yet. I place my chin in my palm and watched a faerie.

He was tinted a butterscotch orange, and his hair was unusually short for a faerie, like a normal boy's--reaching the nape of his neck. It was pin straight and glowing fire, and his eyes were dark and pupiless. His face wore a look of uncertainty, of fear. I watched with a furrowed brow, and found that his eyes were on a Shadowhunter with a soft looking magenta dress, which hugged her nicely. She was a beautiful woman with shorter hair than he, colored ink black. Her runes glowed.

My face broke into a grin when the faerie tapped her shoulder, his eyes switchy and unsure. His mouth moved quickly, and she smiled. With an amazing grace, that of a gazelle, she stretched her arms around his neck and he slipped his hands around her thin waist.

"Clary!"

I looked up to see my mother, her eyes bright green in the amber light. Again, her appearance outside was deceiving like Luke's. She wore makeup, only enough to make her look absolutely stunning. Her lips were an orange-red, making her gums pink and her teeth bright. Her hair looked like shined copper, firey and wild after she'd taken it our of her previous pony-tail. Or maybe it was someone else that had slipped the elastic from her hair, watching with awe as it spilled down her back--

"Hey, Mom." I patted for her to sit, but she shook her head.

"Have you seen Luke?"

"Yeah, actually. He went somewhere with Jace." I frowned. "Looks like they ditched us." I joked. Jocelyn laughed. She did sit beside me, her hand going to the tendrils that brushed my neck from my elaborate up-do. She stroked them, just like how I loved when I was young and sleepy in my warm bed. I sighed and melted, my shoulders slumping at her motherly touch.

Before I could say anything, she said happily, "Oh, there's Luke!"

I looked up, standing to my feet, scanning the crowd for Jace, dressed in his simple monotone palette--black, white, gold. I found Luke, smiling with some sort of accomplishment, his hands resting on his hips happily. I watched his smile soften, and I knew my mom had caught his eye.

Then, I looked to Luke's side, and was startled by Jace's new appearance.

Because I had seen it before.

He was wearing black slacks that flowed from his hips, away from his lean body. He wore a plain white button-up shirt, and I knew that when I would get closer, I would see his marks burning through the flimsy fabric. His eyes caught mine, and his smile that had been created by Luke lit up, and I could see his teeth glint. His hair was tidier, yet still windswept in that classic Jace way. It glistened like gold spun thread from his tan brow as he looked at me.

Luke rested a hand on Jace's shoulder, and Jace nodded, taking off with a feverish glint in his eye towards me. I smiled and descended the couple of stairs I was upon, noticing that my mom rustled, as if to go to Luke. I was sure she would.

Jace dodged the dancer gracefully, and looked up at me from the last stair I needed to step from. With newly softened eyes, just becoming embers from his excitement, glittered as he held out a hand.

With my fingers tucked in the folds of the silver dress, I studied his hand, a warm butterfly, all delicate legs and broken grace, the nicks and cuts like a pattern on its beating wing.

"May I have this dance, Clary Fairchild?" Jace said, just low enough to be heard. In the room of booming excitement, he looked so calm, the wind tugging at his hair, his cheeks stroked with the shadows of his eyelashes. He smiled, not showing his teeth, merely a curl of lips.

I closed my eyes softly, curled my chin under like an awakening swan, and took his hand, feeling the slits that his battle wounds had become.


	2. Dancers

**_Yayyy here is more of my story! hope you are enjoying it, and please please review!!!_**

I turned around, realizing I was leading him, as it wasn't usually like. I was always watching him, following his colorful confidence. I bit my lip in thought as he came into the darkness, only a tall silhouette with a background of pulsing golden lights and patterns of different beings.

"Alec?"

I blinked, startled out of my studying him, how his neck was long, how his Adam's apple curved. How his mouth looked like a swatch of ivory paint on an artist's canvas, or how his eyes glowed with thought. They looked poison yellow and grass green, and I found myself distracted again.

"Alec? What--?"

"Sorry." I laughed nervously. "Staring again, wasn't I?" I turned away, touching the cool bricks around us. I touched my cheek to it, thinking that my head was about to spit open. Poor Magnus, he'd have to clean up the mess.

"Alec, I know this isn't easy for you." Magnus whispered. I shook my head.

"It's not."

Silence. Then, I felt a soft finger on my face, pulling my cheek from the dirty bricks. With wide eyes, I looked up at Magnus, as he sadly held my face with only a finger, which he moved slightly, stroking my face. I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to repeat the scene I had created earlier.

Magnus snatched a hand away again, and I looked at him, startled. His eyes wavered, and he slowly brought it back up, testing me. "No one is around, Alec. Do not be afraid."

His fingers curled under my chin, moving my face up to his. I felt the light of a streetlamp on my cheeks, and I didn't look away from the light that surrounded his flowing hair like a halo. Swiftly, his hand cradled my face, then swept up to my hair, brushing the fine wisps form my face. I wasn't ever touched in such a way, but the way Magnus did it, gave me chills, made me want to seek warmth in his long, graceful arms.

"Magnus…" I whispered, not in protest, but in longing. He lowered his eyelids and relaxed his lips, his fingers gathering on my face, cradling me like I would break, like I was the most valuable thing in the world. Had ever had the feeling like I would shatter? I had always been required to be the strongest Lightwood--the most cunning, the most--

Magnus's lips brushed against mine, he turned his head slowly, making them whisper. I fought back a gasp, and he finally let his lips touch mine fully, warm and sweet.

A little overwhelmed, my legs gave away, but I was close enough to the wall to smack it, palms down. My heartbeat shattered my eardrums, and my skin felt suddenly very hot. I felt my blood pump even harder when Magnus's hands went to my hips. The floor fell away from my feet.

Magnus broke the kiss, exclaiming when I fell. Once again, Magnus caught me, holding me in an awkward embrace. My face was buried in the rough tweed jacket, and my arms and legs were limp.

I felt Magnus's chest rumble as he chuckled. "Am I really that seductive, Alec?"

My name on his tongue sent shivers through me, and I tried to gain footing. I straightened up, pulling at my sweater nervously. I looked at the floor, and back at Magnus, who was watching as if I were the rarest thing he'd ever seen. "Magnus…"

"Yes, Alec?" He stepped forth, one hand at his side, about to touch me. How I wanted it, but I pressed on.

"What you said, when the demons were attacking--"

"That I loved you? It's true, you know." Magnus's fine fingers tucked my black hair behind my ear affectionately. I closed my eyes a little, breathing hard. Could I say it myself? Could I tell him that I didn't care about people seeing anymore? Or at least tried not to?

"My parents know. All the Shadowhunters and Downworlders know about us. Jace and Clary and Izzy. Magnus. I think…I'm pretty sure…"

I looked up, and Magnus was close, his eyes trained on mine, his palm on my cheek, feeling warm and comforting. Before I said anything more, I touched his hand with mine, twining our fingers. "I love you, too."

Magnus's bright eyes lit up, like the alley suddenly became illuminated. I smiled at the sight, and quite suddenly, Magnus was kissing me again, and this time, I didn't fall, because he was holding me up, close to his tall body, so close that I could feel his heart beating next to mine.

The fact that I was standing was made only partly because Magnus gave me a quick peck, which was both relieving and unsettling. I had told him I loved him, and I only got one brush to the mouth?

Magnus backed away from our friendly embrace. "Something wrong, Alec?"

I blinked and sighed, sounding rattled and tired. Magnus's naked finger brushed away another unruly hair. "You look so tired." He traced below my eyes, and I only looked up at him with wide eyes. I liked Magnus this way, the way he was in private, especially now in his sharp vest and jacket, with his fingers, polished clean of paint and stripped of accessories brushing my face.

I leaned my face upward, letting his fingers trail down my forehead to my cheek, to my collarbone. He moved his cool fingers up and down, barely a touch, like a feather grazing my neck. I closed my eyes as his wonderful touch lingered just beneath my sweater, but I still wished there was more, more here--

Quite suddenly, Magnus's fingers ripped at my collar, shoving it away to bear my pale skin that led to my chest. I gasped out quietly, and Magnus's mouth was on my skin. The urgency wasn't something I could easily ignore. With shaking hands, I cradled the back of his head, unallowing him to back away. I was leaning against the wall, shyly pulling Magnus closer as I felt his mouth upon my skin, warm and tender, moving in circles and patterns around my collarbone.

I used one hand to prop myself up, and hissed in a sharp breath when Magnus's hand came from nowhere and snaked up my flimsy black sweater. I actually moaned rather loudly, feeling my face flush madly, felt my blood scream through my veins. I looked up, saw stars mixed with the ones blooming in my vision. Colors like magenta and sapphire, all neon and pulsing, danced across my vision, and I watched, feeling myself lift up, like I was about to take flight.

I heard Magnus's voice whisper my name with such a breathless mutter that I knew he was feeling the same way as I was--but I wondered how he could still be standing up, actually delivering what he desired.

My fingers laced through his dark hair, shining midnight blue. I let out a soft noise when Magnus straightened up suddenly, his eyes sad, looking behind him at the thinning streets. "I suppose you'd like to go to the Hall now, right?"

I watched him, my gaze unrelenting. The Hall would have people crowding me, my parents watching me. "No. No, I don't want to go." I finally whispered, gaining back the feeling in my noodly legs. Magnus raised a thin eyebrow.

"No? But there's food and fun and danc--"

I pressed a hand to his lips, a little awkwardly. I hadn't gotten that down just yet with Magnus. I pulled away, gazing at his face, which looked thoughtful…grateful. I fished his side for his hand and clamped it in mine, raising it to our eye level, and then I slid my other arm around him, flattening my palm against his lean back. He was watching my hands, watching my eyes with a silent awe. My heart pounded.

I impatiently took his limp arm and wrapped it around my own waist, and nodded to myself with a soft smile. "There's dancing here, too." I finally whispered. Magnus smiled, his lips curling up, making me only want to plant another kiss there.

We began to shuffle slowly, barely moving. I listened to Magnus's dress shoes scuff the cobblestones along with my ratty ones. We began to circle slowly, so that Magnus's eyes caught a new light. His normally mischievous feline eyes looked soft and pleased, and amber lights made his pale pallor warm and welcoming. One long ebony bang fell between his eyes, and I brushed it away before even thinking. His eyes widened at my touch, at my own startled expression, until I smoothed out my face and stroked his cheek, trailing my fingers again to his back.

Magnus's hand pressed closer, beckoning me near. We were already so close, but I allowed him to pull me more, so that our hearts could pound against each other's chests.

(-----------------)

Wouldn't you know it? I tripped down the stairs with Jace's hand locked in mine. I cried out, but it was quickly stifled when Jace caught me. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me very close. My cheek buried into his shirt, and I inhaled his scent. It was new--not coppery blood and sweat. He smelled clean, new, scrubbed. I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before.

"I've got you." he whispered into my ear, tickling me with his rough voice. I swallowed and pulled away only to look at him.

"I know you do." He soberly looked at me and offered his arm. I took it, feeling his wiry muscles beneath the thin white shirt. My fingers pressed to his tanned skin, marveling just at him. "So, Luke dressed you like this?" I asked.

Jace nodded, his eyes sparkling. "I'm glad he did--I didn't expect you to come looking so…"

I waited, unoffended that he trailed off.

"Gorgeous." he finally whispered, maddeningly close. I shivered again, and realized that we were surrounded by twirling couples. I was immediately intimidated, especially when I caught sight of Isabelle, dancing with Meliorn. It was a flash of royal blue and bright gold, of long flowing ebony hair and sheets of cerulean. I caught a glimpse of her face, looking rosy and pleased, and I wondered if Meliorn looked the same way.

I snapped back to Jace when his hand found mine and rose it to begin the dance. His hand, so soft and kind, slid to my waist, and I obediently draped my limp hand over his shoulder. He felt warm under the shirt's surface. Under the golden lights, I could see those runes just like in my dream. My pinky strayed to trace one through the sheer white.

I glanced at Jace's face. He didn't quite look like he had in my dream, because he had deep gray halos under his eyes and splatters of purple bruises that fled beneath his collar. His hair gleamed like golden coins, though, just like his eyes. They shone bright as he watched the scene around him, and I saw with fascination that they flickered with spokes of fire.

His face wandered across the room as I studied him. Gently, I brought a finger up and caught his cheek, which was streaked with shadows from how they poked out a little more than usual. I turned his face to mine, and his nervous eyes relaxed on me, his shoulders visibly relaxing. He sighed through his mouth softly, his eyelids lowering. I gathered fabric in my hand and leaned close to him, smelling his clean, masculine scent again.

"Jace."

"Yes?" he said with a rough edge to his voice, like it was hoarse. As he waited for me to speak, he unclamped out hands to that he could tread his fingers through mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm…just glad that I can say that name now, without thinking 'brother.'" I said lamely. I didn't know what else I would've said…well, yes, I did…

"I'm glad to hear you say it." he whispered, pulling on my hip until I fell into him. Our bodies brushed. I hitched a breath and let him sway me to the music as I tried to keep up.

The song was a slower one that before, and it allowed me to twine my arms around his shoulders and muzzle my face into the crook of his neck. I breathed in the warmth, the joy I felt that he was here in my arms…after I had watched him actually die. I pushed away the thought.

When I looked up, we were near the fountain, just like in my dream. I stared at it, the water glistening with gold. Gold was everywhere, in the chandeliers, the lights, that floor…Jace's eyes. Jace's hair. He was a vision of the polished color, free and untamed. I loved how he was always burning so brightly, that I sometimes wondered that I would get burned if I touched it, or if I could somehow coax it to love me as I loved it.

The music trilled with soft piano melodies, caressing my ears, jumping down my arms in little marching shivers. I sighed and pulled closer, like if I would let Jace go, he would fly away. My hand buried in his hair, scratching the surface of his scalp. I heard him make the softest noise, like the whisper of a sheet against skin.

My fingers laced through his ribbony hair, letting the tendrils of spun gold brush against my pale, unblemished skin. It felt so light and soft, like it was fine sand or warm water that was seeping through my fingers. "Clary." I heard Jace whisper over my shoulder, where his chin lay. I didn't say anything, because it didn't seem like he wanted me to.

"Clary." I batted my lashes against the warm lights. I listened to his voice silently, yearning for his tongue to weave more words. Finally, I whispered into his neck, "Jace. You look stunning tonight." It was so true than my bones ached, that my knees buckled. As if he sensed it, Jace's arms tightened around me. We were in an embrace on the floor, now, barely moving to the beat.

"Come with me." Jace's hoarse voice came. It was somehow both tired and feverish. I didn't say a thing, I only unlatched my arms and let him squeeze my hand, pulling me out of the crowd.


	3. Escapees

**_yayy! chapter 3--please oh please review! they mean the world!_**

"No one.." I began softly, questioning how Magnus would take it. "has ever held me like this before." We were still dancing, but I had my cheek lain on his firm chest, listening to his heart beating. Our hands were a delicate mass of fine fingers, intertwined like vines. As we moved, the faint streetlamp light flecked off our pale skin.

Magnus sucked in a relaxed breath. "I don't know if I have held anyone like this before." he said softly. A free hand stroked my hair, laid on the back of my skull. Magnus smelled sweet, like some sort of candy, mixed with the quite normal scent of fresh sheets and cotton, something you'd love to bury yourself in on a rainy day. Perhaps not alone, either.

"I'm sure you have." I murmured. I was young and naïve, while my love was eight hundred years old! How could I keep up with his experience? He'd probably dated every talking species under the sun! Vampires, werewolves, fairies--

"No. no, Alec. Never have I held the boy I truly _love_." I stiffened at his serious tone, clenched my fingers in the tweed fabric. I pulled to Magnus, desperate for him suddenly.

He chuckled nervously. "Easy, easy there, my little Shadowhunter." His long fingers slipped under my hair, stroking the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes, immersed in Magnus Bane.

"I just…it's just a lot of firsts for me, I guess." I muttered. Magnus was silent.

"Was I…your first kiss?" he asked. I bit my lip. I supposed I had wasted many years wondering if I was straight or not. It was sort of early when I decided it wasn't meant to be--a girl and myself, so I never really tried, for every time I though of a woman, I found no desire. I'd seen girls on the beaches, girls of all types, but they never seemed to appeal to me. I never tried, because I knew it just wasn't for me. It never was.

"Yes." I finally said, so quietly I wondered if he heard, for he didn't respond. Nervously, I said, "Magnus?" I craned my head to look at him, and his arms loosened around me as I moved.

He stared down at me, his face shocked looking, mixed with that look of utter fascination. I was uncomfortable under his unrelenting gaze. "Magnus? You okay?"

He took my face, then, took both sides of my face, and craned low so our lips met once again. My knees buckled, and I saw fabulous stars, and a stream of fire spread through me from Magnus's lips. He grabbed my shirt, bringing me closer, so close that our chests flattened against each other. His neck craned just enough that I could reach with my head thrown back. I felt my back arch as he wrapped his long arms around my waist, like I was attached to him forever. I wouldn't mind that.

He broke away, our noses still touching. I opened my eyes to meet his wild cat gaze. I reached up and stroked below his eye, mesmerized by their raw, exotic beauty. I felt Magnus's heartbeat hard and fast, his breathing jagged and uneven. Finally, he whispered so close, that he was nearly feeding me words, "I wish you were my first kiss, Alec. I wish it was this magical for me as I hope it was for you."

I smiled weakly, my hand still on his face. "Every moment is magical with a warlock like you." I pointed out. Magnus flashed his bright teeth and hugged me fiercely, so hard that he seemed to try to smash our bodies together, into one. Again, I wouldn't mind.

Next to my ear, Magnus's breathless voice came. " It took me eight hundred years of love and loss and heartbreak to finally have you land in my lap." He laughed quietly. "It was quite a sudden drop, my little Shadowhunter, that I sometimes wonder if you have a little angel's blood in you, too. Maybe you fell right from heaven, just for me."

I shook my head at his silly clichés, knowing I loved them. "You silly warlock."

He responded by nibbling at my ear, which caused me to slightly tense from the playful gesture. This time, he didn't pull away with wide eyes, but simply dove in deeper. His mouth nuzzled my neck, the hot breath tickling. I squirmed a little, gasping at the feeling of his mouth on my neck. He placed fresh kisses up and down my throat, and he was returning to dangerous territory by tugging my shirt aside.

I didn't have the heart, nor the strength to tell him to stop. So, I simply clung to his hips so I wouldn't fall. I saw more spiraling stars when Magnus savagely ripped at my shirt, pulling it up. My eyes widened when the bottom hem of my sweater brushed along my chin. I shivered as his hand ventured across my flat, trembling stomach. He softly poked his long, delicate finger into my navel, and I moaned sharply before I could silence it.

Magnus chuckled in a hoarse voice. "You make the cutest noises, my little Shadowhunter." I noticed that this was like my new pet name. I smiled feebly.

The hard brick wall loomed up, pressing against my back. My elbows bent, my neck craned up and away as Magnus rested his feverish lips on my throat. His hands buried in my hair, gently turning my head this way and that so he could have full access to the length of my neck.

His fingers trailed up my body, brushing across my chest, swiping across my torso. I tried to contain myself, but I just ended up making a bunch of embarrassing noises. It was alright, it seemed, though, because each time, Magnus would hold on a little tighter and mutter that I was cute, then adorable, then beautiful.

That he loved me.

(----------------)

"Jace? Where…?" I whispered as we made our way from the party. He had taken me behind a curtain, leading down a hall that spiraled with stairs and statues. It was dark, not meant to be visited. I didn't even attempt to tell Jace to turn around.

His hand was gripping mine, his eyes glistening and eager. A golden piece of hair fell down his brow, which was pinched as his eyes scanned the hall. A window that we passed illuminated his profile. A burst of milky moonlight washed over his face, and I wondered how I hadn't seen his angelic ways before. I supposed back then, they weren't literal. It was still hard to believe that we were both angels, wingless but important to each other as most angels were to anyone that saw them. I was watching his face so intently that I nearly tripped on my more-than-dressy shoes.

He grabbed my forearm, steadying me. I muttered, "I hate dressy shoes."

He only chuckled and continued with me dragging at his side.

"We are almost there."

He led me down the hall and swerved me to the left. His hand let mine, left it cold and lifeless. I shook that off and watched as he forth to unveil another curtain's hidden way.

The curtain flew apart in a flurry of red fabric. I watched the newly found moonlight trace along him--his smooth curves that led from his chest to his slim waist. His body was long and lean, I couldn't help but stare.

He turned with a satisfied smirk, his eyes nearly glowing. I noticed that the window was a door, leading to a balcony outside. He pressed open the door while still looking at me with those smoldering eyes.

I silently followed him outside. We were alone, and we--well, I certainly had a lot to release.

I walked outside, mesmerized by the light the moon gave off. My hands looked milky blue. I turned them delicately in the light. The window door clicked shut.

I turned slowly to Jace. He had his back pressed to the door, his eyes also on the moon. It caught his eyes, those interesting, beautiful eyes, and made them glow white. A faint wind blew through us, the spidery thin fingers of the breeze caressing Jace's golden hair, pulling them from his eyes.

My hand faintly touched the balcony railing, which was made of stone and carved intricately. I looked down at the designs that played under my hands.

I felt a pair of hands on my hips from behind, and a warm breath in my ear. I hitched a breath, wishing for his touch, not the gentleness he was used to giving me, but much, much more. I remembered that he was an angel, for I had once again forgotten. An angel…I wanted to hold Jace in my arms. I wanted to be in his, warm and wiry with muscles that ran along the skin.

His lips brushed along my neck, and the touch was so intimate and desired that I gasped. It wasn't just a catch of breath, but a huge longing that built up every time he pulled away. Like he did now.

"Clary? Is something wrong?" His hands began to stray away.

I reached back, groping for any part of him. I found his hand, limp at his side, and brought it to my face. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just--" I searched for words, and looked at Jace's hand. His body was nearly pressing to my back, I could feel his shirt touching my dress. I let out a long breath and brought his hand to my lips. I closed my eyes and let my heart lead my actions--what I wanted from Jace was now able to come.

I kissed his long artist's fingers, the fingers that had held many a weapon when they could have been playing a piano…or brushing at my hair, caressing my face.

My lips parted around his fingers, warm and slightly rough. I heard him suck in a breath when I kissed the palm of his hand with my full mouth, letting my breath wash upon it.

His free hand grabbed my hip, harsher this time. He pulled me close until I felt his hard chest on my back, rising and falling as he breathed. His lips were at my ear, his hair hanging in his eyes. His chin touched the curve of my neck, and in response, I dragged my lips along his wrist, where he had slashed the skin in order to save my best friend.

The realization was loud in my ears. He had done so much for me; saved my life, saved Simon's life, and helped saved a town's life and even my mother's life. I pulled his hand to my face and left it there, where his fingers became animated and stroked my face. I shivered at his smooth touch, and leaned into him.

His arm caught me, wrapping around my waist. I twined my fingers with his and let our hands lay on my stomach. His chin dug pleasantly into my neck, and I very slowly turned to him.

His eyes were closed and peacefully, his golden hair hanging down in curled tendrils. His lips were relaxed, his brow furrowed as if he were thinking. I curled my neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. His eyes opened slowly, pointed at the moon so I could see the white orb in his gold eyes.

With his taste still on my lips, I let go of his hand and pried from his grasp so I could throw my arms around his neck. I felt his body against mine, felt his warm breath as he huffed out in surprise. Without a second thought, I plunged my face towards his, a fire burned hot in my heart. When his mouth met mine, I gasped sharply, as if in surprise, though I had been the one to cause this kiss.

I wanted to kiss Jace for hours and hours. This was what a kiss should feel like--not wondering if someone would catch you in the act of incest, not hearing how disgusting you were each time you brushed against your brother. This was not my brother, this was Jace.

His breath was sweet and very warm, and his lips were soft and moved with mine. His nose skimmed my cheek, sending me into a fit of trembles. I held him harder, wrapping my hands around his whole body. I gripped folds of his shirt in my hands fiercely.

I was a little embarrassed when I pulled away, barely aware that one free hand had been undoing Jace's shirt buttons. I blushed fiercely, wondering if someone would walk in--it was just instinct to be uneasy with the idea of a stranger walking in on a couple as they stripped away their expensive outfits. This was Amatis's dress! How could I let Jace take it of off me…?

No, no. I couldn't lat that happ--

Jace's lips were on my shoulder, trailing downwards. His kisses were warm and raw-feeling, like anywhere we'd go, his kisses would lift me from my thoughts. It was true. I supposed I had been thinking not to do this, but Jace's shirt was hanging open, and my hands went right to his chest.

I explored the plains of his torso, unlike when we had kissed after escaping the Wayland mansion's implosion. Then, I had the nagging thought that I was kissing my brother and enjoying it, but now, I was kissing only Jace. It was alright to love him, and love him I did.


	4. Planners

"They'll be wondering where we are." Magnus finally rasped, pulling away from me. I watched him with blurred vision as he knelt to pick up my sweater. I stood with the brick wall jutting into my back. I took the garment with shaking fingers. They quavered so madly in the light that I clenched my fist, but not soon enough to hide from Magnus.

"My, my. The things I do to you." he laughed quietly as he did the couple buttons I had managed. He tucked his undershirt back into his vest. I glanced down at my sweater, running my arms through the soft holes. It felt cold from laying on the alley floor.

I'd be needing it, I thought with a little smile, to cover up the half dozen red splotches on my torso. Magnus let his lips touch my chest, and from there, I couldn't stop him. Literally. By then, he had to hold me up. Once he had broken away, I had slid right down to the grubby ground, practically hyperventilating.

With our clothes back on, I looked up at Magnus thoughtfully. "I wish we didn't have to go." I said quietly. Magnus cocked his head.

"Why? Don't you want to see your friends?"

"Yes and no. I don't know if I want to face my parents later tonight."

"Then don't go." Magnus whispered, smiling.

I blinked. "What? No, I must go. What could they think--I could be in big trouble if--"

"Oh, poppycock. You slay demons but you're afraid of getting grounded?" Magnus laughed, but I was unconvinced. "My little Shadowhunter. You look so cute when you are worried." He took my face and kissed the pucker between my eyebrows. "You are a reckless young teenager in love. What do they expect?" Magnus muttered into my hair. I clenched my jaw, brainwashed by his logic. "Come to my apartment, Alec." His words jarred me from my romanced daze. My eyes widened, looking up at Magnus incredulously.

"I can't, Magnus! I said--"

Magnus took the back of my neck and kissed me once again, and I immediately melted, my shoulders slumped and my eyes drooped shut. Warmth spilled from his lips, trickling through my veins, screaming with exhilaration. His fingers tangled into my hair, the soft pads of his fingers rubbing little circles along my cheekbone.

"I'll bring you back, if you'd like. Just come for a visit, my little Shadowhunter. Or…" His lips trailed deadly terrains up my neck and along my jaw line. I stifled a gasp by burying my mouth to his shoulder and closing my eyes with effort.

"I could borrow you for the night. It's just one night, Alec. Imagine this…" He kissed the back of my neck, pulling away my relaxed black hair with tender fingers. I shivered, resting a cheek on his shoulder. I suddenly felt very fatigued from the shivering and trembling my body was enduring currently.

"…or sleeping in a boring old bed, all alone in the covers…with no one to hold you, to press you against their chest and tell you how lovely you look when you let your eyes close, making your eyebrows knit together--"

"Alright." I breathed reluctantly, like it had been squeezed from me. Magnus backed away, a grin on his face. I tried to act like I was only trying to please Magnus, but the truth was, I wanted all those things he was describing. I needed them like water or air now that they stained my mind. I wanted to be held, to have my face stroked, to be told how important I was.

"Excellent." he said, his cat eyes dancing. One corner of his mouth curled upwards so severely, that it was as if he was the Magnus I first met, splashed with glitter, topped with prickly indigo spikes, and wrapped in neon-painted denim and shimmering sequins.

I crossed my arms over my now regulated chest, listening to my hot heartbeat thud, thud, thud. I allowed a small twitch of a smile, and his hand caught my chin. My breath caught, my arms falling in surprise. My mouth parted. I looked up with wide eyes. "Now, don't do me any favors." he warned with a smile.

I shrugged weakly. "I think it's you that's doing the favors here."

He chuckled and offered his arm, as if he was going to escort me from a car or something. I wrapped my arm through his, pulling his bicep close to my ribs.

We entered the empty street, and I laid my head on Magnus's shoulder, even though he was slightly taller than me (by about four inches). I loved the warmth that burned inside of us, I loved his comforting scent. I loved how his longish black hair brushed against my cheek as we strolled own the street like anyone else before us.

(-----------------)

"Clary." His warm breath muttered hoarsely in the crook of my neck. My hands were tangled in his golden locks, my hand gripping his shoulder fiercely. All the time I had longed for Jace, and now I had him.

I muttered something incoherent, but his mouth only smiled against my skin. He leaned closer, his shirt completely stripped off, and he pressed me to the railing harder. I bit my lip, and suddenly, Jace cried out--"Damn it!"

"What?" I gasped as he pulled away, His golden eyes were wild, directed at the railing. I twirled to the gaze, and found nothing. He pressed against me, looking over the edge.

I craned my neck, and my eyes caught sight of a fluttering white object, like a dove that had sprained its wing, spiraling back to earth. Jace's shirt. "Oh." We stood like that for a while, gazing down at the shirt, which laid in the street. "Can't you just--" I shrugged. "Hop down?"

Jace rubbed at his temple. "Yeah, yeah. I won't get caught." He assured me, looking over his shoulder. He hitched one leg upon the railing, his head looking down, his locks falling over his eyes. His jaw dropped before he could--and slapped a hand to his face.

"What?" I hissed, leaning forth. I watched as two fairies danced across the street in each other's arms, not a care in the word. I also saw the muddy footprints on Jace's shirt, how they had shoved it into the gutter, letting it sop up muck. We stood, looking down at the ruined shirt. "Umm…" I looked at Jace, who was furrowing his brow, less worried than I. "Now what?"

He smiled, his fingers brushing against my tightened lips. "Don't fret, Clary. Anyway.." His full mouth caressed my throat. "You were probably wishing that would happen."

"But I--" I began, but he hushed me with a kiss, pulling me closer. My hands brushed his warm skin, feeling the ravaged slits and textures. His runes danced beneath my palms as they slid up and down, moving against his tight muscles. I couldn't help myself when my fingers met his slack's surface. I tucked my fingers into his waistband, feeling his warmth with only the tips of my fingers. I pulled him close by his pants, letting him hug me fiercely as our kiss deepened until I saw huge blue stars. Gold starbursts mingled with them, making my head light.

His arms were so strong and warm and protective, his muscles highlighted by the moon. They contracted as I kissed him, moving under my fingertips. A low, delicious moan erupted in his throat as I moved my neck, kissing him deeper and deeper. I didn't notice that my feet weren't touching the ground until the floor met me again. My knees buckled, and apparently, so did his.

We fell gracefully and slowly, unpainfully. Blissfully, if anything. Together, our legs folded within each other, the cool floor tinged against my bare legs. It felt cool and nice compared to Jace's warm body. I felt sweat dampening the hollow of my neck, tangling my hair at the nape of my neck. Jace moved to kiss my jaw with slight, soft butterfly kisses. His breathing was deep and labored.

I lunged into him, wrapping my arms around him with a long sigh. He seized kissing my body and returned the embrace, running a hand through my hair. It was done up, and now, I felt him pull out a couple of bobby pins. My hair fell down my nearly bare back, and his soft, warm lips nestled in the curls.

"Clary." he said again, thin and breathless.

"Mm?" I didn't open my lips.

"I…" His word was soft, like a whisper. I felt his chest heave, his throat move as he swallowed. "I love you, Clary. More than anything--I love you."

I smiled to myself, pulling him closer by only an inch. "I love you, too, Jace. Al...always will." I pressed my cheek to his hot shoulder. My face rose and fell with his breathing, and I began to trace runes on his back with a soft finger. I nearly laughed when his skin jumped when my finger ventured to the small of his back.

I felt him tense as well, as if he were also holding back soft laughter.

"I suppose we should bag the party." he murmured. His skin felt silky smooth.

"I suppose so, since you are shirtless."

"I don't want to make anyone go into cardiac arrest or anything with my beauty." he chuckled, unfurling from me. He stood, a statue of golden with white moonlight swatches on his rune-stained skin. I reached up for his outstretched hand. It felt rough in patches from his calluses from battle, but mostly soft and warm.

I stood, facing him as his profile turned to the blue-black sky, the glittering stars faint from the moon's harsh light. I reached up and stroked away a lone strand of gold that had fallen over his brow. His skin looked paler--whether it was the week's events or the moonlight, I wasn't sure. His under-eye purple halos looked charcoal, his lips without color. His wary gaze sparkled a little at my touch. His fingers brushed over mine until they gripped into each other, a clump of knuckles, both pale, one hand scarred.

"Are we going to the Institute?" I asked. Jace smiled a little more.

"The day is still young. Just because we cannot go dancing doesn't mean it has to be over just yet." As he said this, a familiar mischievous flare went up in his golden eyes. Still holding my hands, he leaned towards the ledge, peering upwards.

I followed his gaze with confusion, but when I saw a motorcycle wheel spoke glistening above, I knew just what we were doing.


	5. Kissers

We went up Magnus's stoop, still arm in arm. We had passed a group of faeries--that was all, but no one noticed us, except for one smaller faerie, tinted with lilac hue. He turned, his black eyes huge and intelligent, and he finally smiled at us with very sharp, blue teeth.

Magnus unlocked the door with a flick of his finger and pressed the door open, slightly unlacing our arms. I let mine fall away, and I stepped away from him in the dark foyer. My heart had begun to thrum hard and loud and fast. I wondered if Magnus could hear it.

It was dark--I could only see faint smudges of glitter on Magnus's walls from the moonlight trailing in through the open door. I suddenly felt alone--it was dark, and I couldn't see nor hear Magnus. Where had he gone?

With hands in my pockets, I nudged the door close. I swallowed, my blood hot in my cheeks.

I nearly cried out when something brushed my leg. I stifled my gasp when I heard a long mewl from below. A small tinkling noise followed--the bell on a cat's collar.

"Chairman--" I began, my breath shaky. My nerves were frazzled enough as it was. I heard footsteps, and I brought out my hand like a blind man uses a pole.

"Magnus?" I whispered, taking a step forth. It wasn't long that my hand collided with something. At first, I believed it was a wall--it was hard and smooth. I bit my lip, wishing to find Magnus, when a hand came from the wall's directions.

"I'm here, my little Shadowhunter." His voice was soft. His fingers surrounded mine--two of his around my one. They flew across my hand, over my palm, as quick and soft that I could have imagined it. I realized that the 'wall' I'd bumped into had been him--his chest had been that hard and smooth! I took a moment to process that, my heartbeat quickening.

"Oh, Alec." Magnus's voice was suddenly mixed with concern and humor. "Your heartbeat." His finger dug softly into my wrist. "It's faster than a hummingbird's wing. What is it?"

Before I could stammer a reply, he brought my hand close to him, until my fingertips brushed his chest. It was silky, not the texture of a wall. It was warm, not cold.

My knuckles were loose, my fingers splayed out over his body. He was silent, as was I except my vicious heartbeat. I laid my palm flat to his chest, and I could begin to feel the soft, steady thrum of his own heart.

Something soft and moist touched my temple--Magnus's lips. I shivered slightly, pressing my hand to his heart harder. My other hand met his torso, sliding around to hold him close. He came to me easily, enveloping me in his arms as well.

I sighed softly after several beats of silence. I counted Magnus's breaths. "What now?" I whispered thinly. Magnus chuckled, his chest vibrating.

"Whatever you please, blue eyes."

He'd pulled away, and my eyes were becoming tuned with the dark. I could see Magnus's faint outline, could see his dark pants and bone white bare skin. I could see his dark hair and eyebrows, and the faint glow of his cat eyes. His hands went to my shoulders, and I watched his mouth curl, like a thin pencil line on blank paper.

I swallowed. My heart was loud in my ears. "Umm…"

I hollered out, breaking the quiet mood when Magnus flung me into his arms. I became as stiff as a board, cradled next to his bare chest. He held me like a child, and as I looked up, he smiled even wider.

He brought me into a room, and I couldn't tell what was going on or where we were once again. Magnus carefully let me down. I was shivering as I listened to Magnus's footsteps.

Suddenly, I found he was opening the curtains of the room. I blinked at the harsh light--it was soft, only moonlight, but it had been so dark. Outside, it was grayish blue, a fog that was making it lighter. I was surprised to see it was raining--really rather hard, too. It splattered on the window like steady drumming skeleton fingers.

Magnus still stood at the window, a curtain in each outstretched hand. His arms flexed outwards, and the light gave him a black silhouette. I couldn't help but stare for a moment as his fingers unfurled from the curtains he'd so abruptly turned back.

My eyes danced along the smooth curve of his sides--how narrow his hips were, billowing out to a broad upper torso. Under all that glitter and layers of neon cloth, who would have known? His dark hair fell from his face, streaked with light like black feathers. Slowly, his arms fell to his sides, almost with uncertainty. No, that couldn't be it. Magnus was never uncertain.

His shoulders rose in a slight laugh. "You are staring again, Alec." I blushed and turned my eyes away. I stared at my feet, nervous with the gaze I felt upon me. I looked up at Magnus. He'd turned halfway to me, his face different than I had ever seen before.

His legs hadn't moved--only his torso swiveled around so his eyes met mine. His arms hung at his sides. A slash of black came across his face--a piece of ebony hair. My fingers itched to brush it away.

His eyes were huge--vulnerable. His mouth was a thoughtful line. The light glistened off the whites of his eyes, burrowing bright gold into his normally venom-colored eyes. I studied his cat-like pupils--simple black slashes in orbs of green-amber.

"Alec." he whispered. I watched with intent eyes. "Remember…my story? My life? I was never…" he struggled for words. "loved by my family. Not like you are. Trust me when I say that everyone loves you, Alec. Don't worry about your parents, because I know you keep thinking about them. They'll love you…no matter what." His voice tapered to a thin whisper, so that I had to strain to hear.

He looked so suddenly sad. His eyes were downcast, his face loose with confused melancholy. His arms were lifeless, his hair hiding his eyes as he pointed his chin down. The rain tinkled hard against the window pane all around my distressed Magnus.

"Magnus--"

"Alec, I might let on how much I feel for you. Don't ever think that I'm using you for something, and I know you aren't using me. I've never…" his voice wavered again, making my skin prick from his discomfort. "really, truly been loved. Not by anyone, even if I have been alive for eight decades. I've always been used, thrown out. Forgotten."

As I listened, that word stung me. I actually flinched, then regained posture--more so than before, from Magnus's wide eyes. I vowed to never let him be forgotten again.

~*~

I pressed my cool cheek to Jace's naked back. I remembered long ago when we rode a vampire bike--maybe it hadn't gone as smoothly as I'd liked, but I remembered being with Jace. I pulled closer, my arms wrapped around his slender torso like a piece of rope.

It didn't seem like me not to protest to stealing a vampire bike, but it seemed that after all that has happened, it was hardly an issue even if the creature did come after us. With Jace now, I felt invincible. I could even look down from our amazing height and feel safe, just as long as Jace was right there with me.

The fierce winds whipped my red hair around my smiling face. We sped past the moon, and it looked so close, like an illuminated balloon, tied to the earth with only a string. The stars glittered like flecks of unfallen snow, like I could reach out and brush my fingers through the glowing flakes. My fingers rose, twitching with the urge to feel the long billowing ribbon of midnight.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder hollered through the cool, crisp night. I snatched back my hand to my chest, cradling it between Jace's back and me. I grasped to him, gasping quietly. I felt a cool pang on my arm, and looked down to see a crystalline droplet there. Another on my cheek--then on my neck.

"We got caught in the rain." I whispered to Jace's ear, his golden curls tickling my chin as the cold air fingered it. He chuckled softly. I felt my skin becoming damp.

'I'll find us some shelter, then." he suggested. I bit my lip.

"Take your time." I finally whispered, as loudly as the wind. He stiffened in slight surprise, but soon chuckled a little louder. He revved the vampire bike, spurting us forth in a quick jerk. I cried out happily, tightening around Jace's warm, wetted body.

The rain was so nice on my skin. The night was still warm, so the water sloshed down my face refreshingly. I leaned forth and placed my cheek back to Jace's shoulder. His skin smelled clean, and felt warm and silky. My fingers trailed up his spine, then to the nape of his neck. I lazily twirled a fine, dark tendril of damp hair in my fingers. Jace's spine shuddered, and I smiled to myself. Both arms retreated back to wrapping around his long, lean body.

'Wow." I breathed as we rode over Idris. House lights were burning bright gold, and the plains looked deep emerald blue. We disrupted still cat-tail plants as we blew past. They quivered in the rain and from our ride.

We blew through a field, the bike lowering. The rain was heavy now. My hair clung to my bare back, and Amatis's dress also clung tightly. I flushed and hid my front with Jace's body, wondering how much the rain was revealing.

I hissed out an awed breath when Jace slowed over a waterfall. It was gentle and not so tall, and very, very beautiful. The night painted in a bluish color, and there were a couple of torches around it, still burning with witch light, not fire. I wondered if Jace had set it up.

He slowed down and began to descend steadily. The bike coughed, and I clung closer. Jace chuckled and braked, and we fell the last few inches to the grass near the waterfall.

I made an 'oof' noise and unlaced my fingers as Jace swung a leg over the bike. I drew my hands back, and quickly covered my chest by crossing my arms. I carefully dismounted, but it wasn't that easy when my arms were wrapped around myself.

I slipped on my dress, the soft, wet fabric skidding under my heel. I cried out, but Jace caught me. My fingers clawed for him in desperation, and he pulled me close to his chest. I quieted when my nose skimmed his collarbone. My arms were tucked between us, and I was silent as he held me. I stared at the runes on his chest. They were fading to a gray, the tan of his skin peeking through. I brought up one finger and traced one thoughtfully.

Jace's body jerked in the slightest way. I smiled to myself, under my ropes of red, wet hair. I pressed my lips to the rune softly. It was so soft, that I barely touched him at all. It could've been a wisp of my hair tickling his chest, for all he knew. But he did know.

He sighed and buried his hands into my hair, gently. He wasn't urgent now. I pulled close, letting his brush through my hair with moist fingers. "Did you do this?" I asked into his chest.

He laughed quietly. "No. I'm not that creative. I don't really know who did do this, but I knew you'd like it here." His hands went to my face, caressing little circles into my cheeks. I pulled up to meet his gaze.

His golden eyes watched me thoughtfully as he carefully touched me. His eyebrows knitted together as I shivered when he touched my lips. He hesitated, his forefinger over my mouth.

I reached up and pulled his fingers close. I kissed them, and Jace let out the thinnest moan. I closed my eyes and whispered into his fingers, "You don't need to be hesitant anymore, Jace."

I looked up, curiously, and he looked down at me, a little unsure. I let go of his hand, wondering if he was now deciding that he only wanted a forbidden love. A dangerous one that made his blood run hot. Now, we could do anything in front of anyone. Did he not want that?

"Clary." his dropped hand quickly took my chin, bringing my downcast eyes to his. I watched as rain fell on his face and ran down the plains of his tawny skin. They dripped down his temples and his cheeks. They beaded in the tips of his darkened hair. I watched the droplets sluice down his lips, which were parted open in questioning. They looked so warm and pale pink. They looked innocent, yet like I could fill my desires with their touch.

I grabbed at a shirt that wasn't there. My palm slapped over his naked collar, so I simply tossed an arm around his neck and drew close. Our bodies touched, and I could feel his hard, flat chest against my own.

I brought my lips to his, drying them off the best I could.


End file.
